Brennan's Revenge
by Mally0320
Summary: A twist on the last two episodes from season two. What if Brennan has taken Andy instead of Sam? How would Sam react? And if he's undercover how does he get help? Let's see where this could take us.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sam sat in empty apartment holding the note in his hands. The events of the last week spinning in his head. His world had turned upside down in a matter of days. Two weeks ago, he had all the answers. His days were routine, patrolling the streets for the 15 and his nights were simple with a beer at the Penny and the occasional poker game with the boys. He knew what to expect and Andy was safely nearby.

Ah, Andy … he thought to himself. There was something between them. He'd felt it for months. Their near encounter during the blackout cinched it, but he had already known that he had feelings for her. And then there was the chemistry. It didn't matter if was a long passionate kiss or a finger graze when she offered him a cup of coffee. There was a spark. A spark that not only turned on his libido, but that bore a hole straight into his heart. Andy was the one he had waited his whole life for.

She had finally seen the real Luke. He had slept with Jo and suddenly her eyes were wide open. He was only interested in her when it suited him. There was no real relationship. She was a good roll in the hay and arm candy. And Jo … well, who knows what Jo was to him, but she was certainly more important than Andy.

The break up with Luke was still fresh and Sam knew that Andy wasn't ready for him. There had been moments, of course, when all he wanted to do was reach out and kiss her. But he wanted her to want him too and he wasn't really comfortable being her rebound guy. This one was going to be the one and there wasn't anything he was going to do to ruin it despite how badly he wanted her.

Undercover seemed like a right way to wait it out. It was what he was good at and Boyd needed someone to jump in fast. So he went without thinking twice. He knew Andy would figure it out and understand. After all, that's how they had met wasn't it. He still smiled every time he thought about how she had wrestled him to the ground and cuffed him. She was quite a rookie. _His rookie._

All was going well. He had connected with Brennan and the operation was going as planned, that is until Andy and Nash showed up at the Alpine. He'd only been away two weeks, but she somehow she looked different. She was confident and boldly her own person. And sexier than ever. Had it been fate that they ran into each other than night? Probably not. Andy didn't know that he'd there, but she see knew where to start looking, that's for sure.

When he found her outside the Alpine later that evening, he had honestly expected to put her in a cab and send her back to the 15. But she was ready. Ready for the spark to electrify and there was so way he could say no. It was stupid and more than dangerous, but she rendered him powerless. He laughed at himself, remembering how nervous he was.

That moment has been everything he had imagined. Sensual, magically and the best physical experience of his life. There had been others, although not as many as most would think. That just wasn't his style. He wanted the real thing and he wanted it with Andy.

Now all that was in jeopardy. Brennan had seen to that. Sam still had the note clenched in his hand.

He'd taken her. Damn it, Brennan. It was all in the note. The note left on the floor in front of the wood burning stove along with Andy's black boots for safe measure. Sam could almost see Brennan smirking at himself at the irony. Her boots had been how he'd discovered Sam and Andy had been together that morning. The boots she had been wearing when she left.

Sam was at a loss of what to do next. He could call Boyd, but there was a very high likelihood that he'd do nothing. He never liked Andy, but that was beside the point. All Boyd wanted was to solve the case and be the victor. He was in it for the accolades and the glory. No, he had to call Frank. The case would be blown and it would put Andy's career on the skids and likely his too, but it was his only choice. Frank would overstep Boyd to protect one of his own. It was Andy's only chance.

Sam, his head still spinning, put down the note and pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Frank picked up almost immediately. "This is Best, can I help you?"

Sam could hear the stress in Frank's voice, but the familiarly of his voice gave Sam a sense of hope. "Hey Frank, it's me Sam."

"Man, where have you been? Are you back from UC?"

"Frank, listen. I need your help. McNally's life is in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The room was cold and as far as Andy could ascertain, dark. There was a draft coming from window and she could hear the natural cracking of branches from the cold and snow outside. She was seated in a wooden chair; she could feel the grain of the old timber beneath her. Her hands were bound with duck tape and her eyes and mouth were covered with the same sticky material. Her feet were ice cold and bare.

Her head ached fiercely. She remembered thinking that she wasn't alone when she'd walked into her apartment, but then she was tired from her night with Sam and assumed her fatigue was making her paranoid. Then as she put her stuff down, she noticed her kitchen table. Someone had been there. Her old, now retro, table was littered with photos of her and her friends from the Fifteen. The pictures ranged from the official moments to the more casual times, mostly candids Dov had snapped here and there. But from the outside eye, it was clear she was a cop, rookie or not.

Fear crept through her soul as goose bumps took over her skin. And then she saw it – a picture of her and Sam, both in uniform. It had been taken at the Penny, the night she graduated from her rookie year. She remembered the moment distinctly because she could still feel how comfortable she felt with Sam. They had laughed and drank, and there was just an easiness between them. He had slipped his arm around her when Dov started snapping away with his new camera.

It was a special moment for her and Sam. For the first time she felt like they were more than partners; they had become peers and even deeper friends. But looking closely, anyone could also see their passion for each other. The glow on Sam's face revealed it all – the energy in his eyes, the curve of his smile, and just the subtly of his expression when he looked at her. It really had been painfully obvious that he cared for her more than as a partner or a friend. He wanted her for himself. Only Andy hadn't noticed it.

She grazed her forefinger across Sam's face. How far they had come from TO and Rookie to best friends and lovers. She moved in to look closer, lost in Sam's smile when she realized that someone had put an X across Sam's face. A chill swam threw her body and panic took over. Her head immediately jumped to Brennan and all that Sam had warned her about – the drug dealing, the money laundering and the expected homicides. Had they been made? How could he have known who she really was? She reached for her cell without pausing. There wasn't time to think about her career or even if Boyd would believe her. Sam was in danger.

Before she had the last digit dialed, she felt it; someone's hand pounding down over her left ear. She never got a glimpse of his face. She just blacked out as the pain whisked through her.

It must be hours later now, she thought. Wincing as a piercing pain travelled through her head. She couldn't tell if it was day or night. As if out of instinct, she wrestled to get free. She drew on all the techniques they taught her at the academy to no avail. All she could feel was the rub of the tape against her irritated skin. There was no way out.

Without a plan and her mind swimming in a mixture of panic and fear, her thoughts drifted to Sam. He was her sanctuary, her safety, her calm. He had always protected her and had been there unconditionally. And now that they were more than friends, she longed to be close to him.

In the past, she had never let her guard down with a man. Even with Luke, the walls never really came down. Inside she was tough as nails, posturing that she could take care of herself through and through. It was so different with Sam. She trusted him. She trusted him enough to let herself be vulnerable, to be womanly and feminine, to need his protection and to want it.

Their relationship had evolved so fast, she hadn't even taken it in. In his loft, in JD's loft, near the Alpine, they had broken every rule, risked his safety and her own, not to mention the case. The walls had crumbled for both of them and she had finally admitted her feelings to herself and to Sam. The electricity was undeniable, and when they finally connected, the experience seemed surreal.

She had never connected with anyone like she had with him. They had kissed before and there had always been a spark, but this time, when their lips touched, it was freshly sensual. This time the feelings were rooted in her soul and were not the side effect of a shooting or a UC operation. For both, their feelings were on the table and they connected, really connected, for the first time, like that very first kiss. Not hers and Sam's, but that first kiss with that first boy when your whole body fluttered with excitement and nervousness. This was that moment again overflowing with innocence and raw passion, clashing and uniting simultaneously.

A noise across the room pulled Andy back to the cold, dim reality. The sound proved to be footsteps. She could hear them moving toward her, each step more commanding and fierce with confidence. They stopped just short of her chair. She could feel the large presence in front of her, lurking and waiting for her to react.

"So Candace," he started. "Looks like your little secret is out. Or should I call you Andy. Officer Andy McNally?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter finished. I promise the next won't take as long. Hope you enjoy it. Please send me your thoughts. And thanks again for all the great feedback and reviews.

I don't own or have any association with Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

The air was bitter as Sam pulled himself out of the cab across the street of from the 15. The weather reflected his spirit – grey, bleak, aimless.

He was a mess inside. Usually when circumstances went awry, he was at the forefront, calling the shots with a clear mind and focused soul. He was a man of action. He trusted his instincts and they were typically spot on. He thought back to that fateful day at the Super Nova. He'd heard the shot and ran to Andy in lightning speed. The chilling radio call still seared in his mind. "Two people shot. Officer down. Rush an ambulance right away. Repeat, officer down." Thankfully, she took the bullet in the vest and once we he knew she was safe, winded, bruised, shaken, but safe. He was able to take charge again. Be the boss.

This time was different. She wasn't safe and he couldn't protect her. Control was out of his reach, replaced by wrestling panic and desperation. He knew if anything happened, he'd never forgive himself. He was the one who had exposed her to Brennan and it was his pure blinding lust that had led them down this path. He knew better, damn it. How could he be so stupid? He never should have let things end up as they did – in his bed.

Frozen, he stood there just watching the bustle around the station. There were people coming and going – some with serious concerns; other just trying to make it through the day. The streets were filled with strangers, mindlessly going about their business without any idea of what stood behind the walls of the 15.

Still dressed as though he was undercover, he stressfully rubbed his hand over his unshaven jaw as he stood staring at the barn. His eyes were dark and worn and revealed the fear and shame fighting for space within his heart. He hadn't slept in days and his nerves were wearing thin.

Less than 24 hours ago, Andy had been in his arms. They'd shared a long passionate night, exploring each other's desires. Sleep had eluded them. Truth be told, sleep had evaded him most nights since he'd first found Andy at the Alpine. She continually filled his thoughts and whispered through his dreams. The delicacy of her shoulders and the softness of her skin stayed with him even long after she'd left that first night. He craved to be near her, to hold her and keep her close. He had known before that he'd had feelings for his partner, that Andy was unlike any other woman he'd known, but he hadn't expected being besieged by an irrational need among the flood of other emotions. And now panic was mingling among them.

Without regard for himself, he ran across to the barn. He wanted to comb the streets looking for Andy, but Frank insisted he come in. Frank's first reaction was as he expected – pure anger.

"How the hell could let this happen. Wait, don't answer that." He paused, clearly biting his tongue.

Sam and Frank Best had grown up through the ranks together. They trained together and graduated at same time. Each took a separate path. While Sam was drawn to undercover work, Frank pursued management – each capitalizing on their individual strengths. Now, the balance of power was shifting.

"I know this one's important to you. It's personal, but you can best help McNally from here." He remembered Frank's words distinctly. "I need you come in. We need to know what you know, so we find her. And don't worry about Boyd. Just leave him to me."

If it was just his career, he would have thought differently. But Andy's was also at stake and they were already in hot water. As much as it went against his nature, he knew Frank was right. It was better for him, for Andy, on the inside.

He couldn't help think about what faced him at the station. By now, the alarms had sounded. Best had put all the wheels into motion with Guns and Gangs. He'd called Boyd, and likely the whole precinct knew how he and Andy had broken all the rules.

He'd always hope that someday, he and Andy would be a couple, and together they could joyfully share their news. This certainly wasn't how he expected to reveal their relationship. Few ever got glimpse at Swarek's vulnerability, and today, with Brennan up to his old tricks, he was wearing it on his sleeve.

As he suspected, the 15 was in overdrive. Best, Boyd, Callahan, the rest of the UC team were in the parade room strategizing their next move. Boyd was livid. In his eyes, the case was ruined – his case, the big one that put him on the top of his career. His voice seethed with anger and everyone could hear his tantrum down the hall.

"That's just not going work," Callahan declared, doubting the plan out for consideration. "It will take down the whole operation and there's no guarantee that McNally would be safe."

"It's already down," Best jumped in. "Swarek and McNally have both been made, otherwise, why would Brennan have grabbed her? We need to expect the worst and hope for the best."

"How stupid could Swarek be?" Boyd ranted, pacing the length of the room. His face strained and red. "I mean, really, after two years of puppy dog eyes, he couldn't keep it in his pants a few more weeks?"

Best interrupted, "Mistakes have been made, no doubt, but the bottom line is that she's missing. One of our own is missing. We can deal with how we got here later."

"But we were so damn clo …"

There was a rough cough from the back of the room. It was Sam. Boyd obviously caught off guard, stopped in his tracks and just glared in his direction. At some level, Sam knew what Boyd said was right, though he'd never give him the satisfaction of admitting to it. It was clear that Boyd was holding him responsible for all that was wrong in the world.

"How in the hell, could you let this happen? Do you have any idea what was riding on this?"

"Yeah, I do. I was in the thick of it, remember?" Sam's eyes grew dark as his blood visibly began to boil. "I was the one with my ass on the line," Sam retorted, inching closer to his adversary.

"Don't you mean McNally's?"

Sam was speechless, too angry to respond. He turned for a moment and started to walk out of the room as it fell deathly silent. Even the buzz from the squad room down the hall was quiet as lines were drawn between Boyd and Sam.

The tension was as thick as that on Main Street at the climax of _High Noon_ as everyone waited to see Sam's next move. Innately, Sam knew this was a life defining moment. His gut told him to take the high road. His heart told him to Boyd down limb by limb, starting with a punch in the nose. Sam could hear the clock ticking on the wall, and out the corner of his eye, he saw Epstein and Peck easing closer to hear his response.

Sam walked back into the room, his head bent rubbing his hand through is hair.

He looked up. "Boyd, you and I are far from through. But here's how we're going to play it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the amazing comments and all the great feedback. And for your patience. I am excited to get back into this story. This chapter is all about Sam and his feelings for Andy. But I promise, I will dig further into the mystery in the next chapter.**

**Please send me your thoughts and comments. And of course, I don't own or have any association with _Rookie Blue_.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

The plan was set. Everyone had their assignments. The first order of business was to find Brennan's hide out. They had to run down his financials, track down his known associates, search his business and uncover his path. But much to Sam's disappointment, Boyd was still in charge. _What did he expect? For Best to give him the keys to the kingdom? Especially after what he'd done. What he and McNally had done. He was lucky that Frank was letting participate at all._

Best knew that there would be no stopping Sam and at least, at this point, he was an asset. He knew Brennan better than anyone on the force, including Boyd. He knew his hot buttons and motivations. But Sam was still steamed.

Brimming with anger, he slammed his way into the locker room looking for something to punch or kick – whatever it took to get his aggression out. He'd kept his cool in the parade room, but Boyd had pushed all the right buttons and he knew it.

Even as he walked the team through his plan, he could see Boyd's cynical eyes watching him. Boyd could care less about the human capital, whether it was Brennan and his family or one of this fellow officers. It all about fast tracking his career and he was willing to do whatever it took to bring Brennan down. There was no way in hell McNally was going to get in his way.

While Sam's inner self was immune to self control in that moment, he showed tremendous constraint. He wanted to flatten Boyd when he made the comment about Andy. Just punch him then and there.

Shaw pushed the door open and started to walk in. "Hey, Sammy, you in here?" Hearing the distinct sound of anger clanging, he knew had found Sam. He knew this was killing him. The emotionally challenged Sam and Andy had been dancing around their interest in each other for months, and Ollie had had a ring side seat along with everyone. "We're going to find her Sammy. I promise you," Oliver said calmly, letting the door slide out of his hand and walking over to Sam.

Sam was pacing, looking for something more to attack. "You've seen the pictures, haven't you?" Stopping momentarily, Sam locked eyes with Shaw. "You know what he's capable of …'' Sam said intently, resuming his relentless movement around the room.

Oliver knew Sam was right. There was no denying Brennan had an evil side, but rehashing each of Brennan's suspected homicides wasn't going to calm Sam down or protect Andy. So he said the only thing that really mattered, the truth.

"She's smart Sam. You and I both know she's got a good head on her shoulders." Sam stopped knowing Shaw was right. She was a good copper with smart instincts. And he'd trained her well. "She one of our best," he continued "and I am not just saying that because we're buddies. She's one of the good ones." He paused, "She's a keeper, Sammy."

"Yes, yes she is …" Sam muttered under his breath.

Oliver sat down on the bench in front of the lockers, and just waited for Sam's next move. The pacing had temporarily stopped, but he knew his friend was lost in his thoughts.

They could hear the buzz of the squad room outside, but neither spoke for several minutes. "Sam …" Oliver's cautious tone eventually breaking the silence.

Clearly uncomfortable in his own skin, Sam locked his fingers behind his neck and looked up at his friend intuitively knowing the question Shaw was going to ask next. "Don't say it … please Oliver, don't …" he begged reading his friend's face.

The two had been friends for a long time, so Oliver couldn't help but respect his friend's wishes, knowing it was only a matter of time until he was ready to talk. This thing with Andy had been a long time coming. Everyone in the squad knew it. Oliver watched the signs for months. And then, everyone suspicions were confirmed during retraining, the way Sam went after Luke. In some ways, he was happy for Sam. He needed someone to trust and finally sat down across from his Oliver.

Shaw couldn't help himself. He had to ask. "Listen, brother, I know you've probably already gotten an earful, but this is you and me. What the hell happened out there?"

Sam sat in silence. His elbows on his knees, his hands holding his pounding head.

"I screwed up, is that what you want to hear?" Sam shouted with frustration.

"Sam, buddy, this is me you're talking to."

"I screwed up, brother." Sam replied calmly. There was a remote stillness in the air as Sam paused to swift through his thoughts. "One moment I was undercover, working Brennan and then the next thing I knew … there she was." Sam half chuckled to himself, running his hands briskly through his hair, the stress inside clearly rebuilding. "I was at this dive bar and I turned around and there was McNally and Nash."

"They just randomly showed up?"

Sam waited a moment before he responded. "I must have mentioned the bar once to Andy in passing … and she took a gamble." Oliver could see that Sam was reliving the moment in his mind.

"And Sammy …" Ollie started, realizing that Sam wasn't fully there, his head still buried in his hands. "And Sam, what … you decided to choose that moment to declare your intentions?" Sam's head suddenly popped up, his eyes meeting Ollie's squarely. There was a momentary standoff between the two friends, when Ollie decided this was the moment to be frank with Sam.

Zoe had been on his case for months to say something. They wanted nothing more than to see Sam happy. And Ollie had tried, like the day at the launder mat, but he just wasn't good at least types of things. It had taken him months to ask his own wife out and he was still always asking others for advice how to talk to Zoe. But it was now or never … "I mean, we all knew you guys would hook up eventually, I mean it's clear as day that you … well, you know, but I've got to tell you Sammy, you're timing is pretty rotten."

"Give me a little credit will you. It's not like I'm a horny teenager." Sam snapped back throwing his hands in the air and standing up, continuing to pace the room.

Shaw didn't respond, knowing that Sam would continue.

"It all just happened." Sam started. "At first, I kept it under control. Kept my game face on through the whole night. The job came first. And I thought it was all good when she and Nash took off. But then Andy, McNally … she came back to the bar a few hours later. I actually told her to leave but ironically Brennan encouraged me to go after her. 'A woman like that only comes around once in a lifetime,' he said. My plan was to put her in a cab and send her back to the station." Lifting his head to

"And?"

"And … McNally had other plans … and I … well, you know …" he trailed off.

"Say no more, brother. Women can make our brains go numb just by saying hello. Really, they can make us do the unthinkable. The stories Zoe and I have … well that's for another time … although, I gotta hand it to you Sammy, you're either blindly in love or just really stupid. People will be talking about this one for years to come. "

_Sam was at a lost. He knew he had feelings for Andy, but was it really … no it couldn't be._

"You've known for a while?" Sam asked hesitantly. He knew he'd been pretty transparent to himself about feelings for Andy in the weeks leading up to the undercover op, but had hoped no one else had caught on.

"It's been hard to miss Sammy. You light up when Andy's in the room … and frankly, you're a bit over protective Sam. I tried to help you out that day at the launder mat, you know, encourage you to say something to her."

"She was still with Callahan then." Sam responded, lifting his head looking directly into his friends eyes.

"Right." Ollie paused shaking his head. "If you're anything brother, you're honorable."

Sam laughed softly to himself._ Ollie was right, he thought. Sam was a rule breaker on the streets, but when it came to those he cared about he always did what was right. He'd kept his distance when Andy was dating Luke. He'd even lied to Luke about the night of the blackout because it helped Andy. And when things finally did end with Luke, he never once said "I told you so" to his partner. He just listened and tried to be the best friend he could. All true. So, how did he end up here? _

"Sammy, where'd you go man?" Ollie could see that Sam had drifted off. He was glad to see that his friend was calming down, but now he was too quiet and eyes were distant and gray. "Sam?"

"We have to find her Ollie. I have to tell her … tell her that I love her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments. It means so much. Sorry for the long delay on the next chapter - I've had some writer's block. This one isn't that long, it's kind of a transition chapter but the next one is in the works. Stay tuned for more.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but am loving season three.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

"I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me what really happened to my wife and daughter," Brennan said callously. It had been a long night of questioning. Brennan was determined to find his answers, regardless of what Andy knew. He had reached the breaking point and turned manic. It was no longer about Andy and what she might or might not know. It was more than that. His internal beast had taken over, and Andy was merely collateral damage in his wake.

He had taken her as a means to getting to JD or whatever his name was. He hadn't realized that Andy, Candace as she called herself, was a cop. He had suspected JD though. He didn't know if it was his natural inclination to distrust or his sixth sense. But when JD told him about _God's Good Grace, _he knew his instinct had been spot on.

He also knew that Candace was JD's Achilles heel. Whether she was on the job or not, JD was genuinely taken with her. He'd sensed it from the start. She was special, just as his wife had been. JD's eyes told the whole story, lighting up each time she came into the room like that night when she walked back into the Alpine.

He'd followed her home that first night. At first, she was just some woman who'd walked in JD's life, but when he entered her apartment and sorted through her things, he'd found the picture of them both in uniform. From that point, it became a game of cat and mouse and he enjoyed messing with JD's head. Yes, indeed, game on.

But even in his all consuming madness, he quickly realized that Andy didn't have the answers. No one was that good and she was far too green to have that type of talent. But something in him couldn't stop either. The rage had been set free and it was as though he was no longer connected to his own body or actions.

Andy sat powerlessly, bracing for Brennan's next move. Green or not, she knew what was coming. She had already endured a full night of his wrath. Her arms and legs covered with bruises. He'd beaten her, cut her and poured water down her throat. And no matter how brutal it got, Andy remained solid through it all, staying consistent with her story. It wasn't about hiding the truth. She just didn't have the answers he was looking for.

She knew Brennan had lost his family in a crash, but nothing more, at least on that front. Unfortunately, she knew what he was capable of. She'd seen the pictures and knew he was connected with several open homicides. And Sam had warned her to. _"Stay away from him, Andy. That guy is no joke. Forget that you even met that guy."_ He'd begged just this morning.

Tired and weak, her thoughts drifted to Sam. She wondered where he was. Had he been to her apartment? Had he seen the picture? Did he even know she was missing? Would he break his cover to find her? The questions swam through her head.

Sam had always been her rock. He'd been there to listen, to help her muddle through and on those rare occasions, gave her a shoulder to cry on. She knew Sam would be there for her. He'd find a way. He'd always had. So this time, she knew without a doubt, would be no different. It had to be. She and Sam had finally broken that barrier, finally connected. It had taken time. Innately, she had known she cared about Sam in more than usual partner way, but she hadn't been able to admit to herself. She just hadn't been ready.

And then there was the matter of Luke and the engagement ring and all the second guessing. And her personal fear that she might be wrong. Having confidence in herself and her feelings had always haunted her. A long lasting result from her mom's departure and abandonment.

She couldn't survive losing Sam, but looking back at the accident on route 9, she had found her heart. Life wasn't all about saving the good candy for later. It was time to let her guard down and let Sam in. That first night was surreal. Could she really be kissing the one and only Sam Swarek? The man that filled her dreams on so many nights? The man who made her heart flutter with just a smile.

It had to be true. It had felt so natural, so real. They connected immediately, reading each other's moves and utterly knowing what each needed. She could never imagine a moment like that. She had known other men, but it was usually about sex. With Sam, there was something more. It was like a magnetic force drawing them to together not only physically, but also emotionally. They just fit. Sam was home for her. Could she be in love?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Again, sorry for the short chapter, but more to come soon. Suggestions, comments, questions ... are all welcome. I love hearing your feedback.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So I guess there is no way to really apologize for not updating sooner. I'm embarrassed to say that it's been almost a year since my last update. So, so sorry. Blame it on writer's block and just life getting in the way. Either way, I hope this little snippet was worth the wait, and know that more is in the works.**

**Thank you to those who continue to follow. Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions - I'd to hear what you think Sam and Brennan have up there respective sleeves.**

**Mally**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sam stood stoic in the doorway of Andy's apartment. He was powerless to walk through the door. The police officer and the man in Andy's life were at conflict. This was Andy's space and despite the job he had to do, he wanted to hold onto to her just as she was. They were in a relationship, or at least, he thought they were and part of the fun of a new relationship was the discovery. The magic of getting to know each other; learning each other's likes and dislikes, savoring the journey and guessing what they had in common. Learning about what was important to the other. It was full of silly grins and late night conversations. It was the thrill of getting to know someone below the surface. It was a gradual process, nurtured over time – not what's uncovered through a police search.

But time wasn't something Andy had a lot of right now, and despite his reservations, he was the best person for the job. He knew them both, and at some level could get inside their heads. He'd been close to Brennan – he'd gained his trust and he'd let him in. And he'd read the files. Sam knew this man inside and out.

He also knew McNally – well enough to know that if she could, she'd leave her partner a clue. He finally pulled himself away from the door jam and cautiously walked through the apartment. In true McNally style, he could tell she had put up quite a fight. Things were strewn everywhere. Furniture overturned. McNally was never the neat freak he was, but even by her standards, the place was a mess.

He was reflective has looked around. He'd never really seen her place before. He'd dropped her off and picked her up before work, but she'd never really invited him in. At least nothing more than a few minutes. Just enough time to grab her stuff and maybe refill her travel mug. They'd been friends, but their homes had been protected space. It was just too intimate for two people who weren't ready to admit that they were in love with each other.

Andy's apartment was very her. Her living room wasn't fancy but well put together resembling the pages of a Pottery Barn or Crate 'N Barrel catalog. The walls were painted a soft yellow and the sage sofa was piled high with overstuffed patterned pillows, more necessary than, Sam thought. The coffee table was layered with magazines, all featuring the faces from the latest installment of that vampire trilogy that she always rambled on and on about. Or was it werewolves? Sam could never keep the story straight. Next to the TV was a framed photo of Andy and her dad. Sam smiled as he walked over to pick it up. He grazed his thumb over her face. Andy couldn't have been more than 14 and had a mouth full of braces. Despite her teenage awkwardness, Sam could see her beauty shine through along with her troublesome spirit that he had become to relish each day.

After carefully scanning the living room, he moved on to the kitchen and as he saw the table littered with photos, all the pieces started to fall into place. He now knew how Brennan had discovered their secret that she was a cop – in fact, they both were. He must have followed her home and not only had he invaded Andy's space, but he had also uncovered her true identity.

Anger bubbled up inside. The mere thought of Brennan coming near Andy overwhelmed him. He sorted through the pictures in front of him. Endless good times – filled with Andy's smile. You could see that she loved life. It didn't always come together as she'd hoped, but no matter what, she embraced it for what it was. She lived each day with passion and purpose. And while that often translated into endless chatting and over thinking, she was still always fully engaged in what the world had to offer.

It didn't take long for Sam to find the piece of the puzzle that brought it all together for Brennan. A picture of the two of them in uniform taken the night she graduated from rookie-dom. He'd remembered that night. She'd been so happy, it bordered on flirtatious. So much so that he'd actually mustered up the courage to put his arm around her. He had felt like a teenager that night – an awkward, unconfident dork with clammy hands. But about half way through the night, he risked it and casually put his arm behind her chair. Later he'd laughed at himself as he remembered her smile when she'd realized what he'd done. She'd even leaned a few times, occasionally whispering in his ear. Nothing provocative of course, just peanut gallery stuff about the other rookies, but Sam loved the intimacy of the softness of her breath and the weight of her body so close. And for him it was a turning point – a moment of hope that Andy might share his feelings.

Sam was pulled out of his trace by the hum of his cell. Shaking the moment from his mind, he put the photo on the table and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"This is Swarek, talk to me" he answered not recognizing the caller ID.

"What no JD?" Brennan said with a sadistically wicked tone. Sam, still somewhat lost in the trance round Andy's graduation, was initially taken back by the unexpected voice on the other end. He rebounded.

"I should have known." Sam shot back knowing suddenly it was every man for himself, but then remembered that for the moment, revealing too much more emotion would be his worst enemy.

Curbing his inner panic, Sam tamed his anger, drawing on his training to best manage the situation. "Let's cut to the chase Brennan. I know you know who JD really is and why he came knocking on your door." It was time for transparency. The game was over, and while Andy's life was in the balance, Brennan knew Sam had the upper hand and he needed to remind him of just that. This was personal, but he also had the backing of the entire Toronto PD.

"Indeed." Brennan responded, his tone matching the direct cold, yet familiar style of Sam's. "You had me for a while there." Sam could almost hear the smile on Brennan's face. It was a sign of admiration. Clearly adversaries, but each man could appreciate the skill and strategic foresight of the other.

"What gave me away?"

"That boat." Brennan paused, allowing the true impact of Sam's misstep to settle. "_God's Good Grace_." Brennan laughed. "It was confiscated months ago by the police. Sounds like your team let you down."

He spoke the truth; Boyd had let him down. The plan had been bullet proof, or at least that was the bill of good Boyd had sold him. Sam had been skeptical from the start. Everything had just moved too fast. At first, he had three weeks to prepare. Then in a split second, it all started in an instant. In the end, he worked past his instinct, knowing that Boyd has been true to his word in the past. But now, with the truth showing it's ugly face, Sam's blood started to boil with more intensity and anger than it has back at the 15. Sam would see to the end of Boyd's career. But for now that would have to wait.

"That's all well and good, but where's McNally?" Sam retorted trying to keep his voice void of emotion. He'd almost said "my McNally," but thankfully hadn't.

"You know that partner of yours is quite the looker." Indeed she was, Sam thought to himself. "I can see what you see in her." Andy wasn't a striking beauty like those you'd see the cover of the Sport Illustrated Swim Suit issue. Rather, it was her genuineness that brought light into her perfectly crafted features. She had a magnificence that was all her own – a beauty that drew from her heart and soul as much as it did from her natural good looks. However, it was defined, she had an amazingly attractive presence, and Brennan wanted to use to his advantage. He was playing with him, trying to leverage the officer's emotions to gain the upper hand.

"She's not part of this Brennan. Let her go." Sam stated, again trying to mask his emotions as to not give Brennan more control.

"It's amazing what you do for somebody you love."

"It's not like that." Sam shot back, but Brennan wasn't buying it. He'd seem them in action, witnessed the sincerity in each other's eyes. Just like it had happen been between his wife and himself back in the day. There was something real between the two whether they had owned up to yet or not.

"No? You looked pretty cozy the other night."

"She was just a point of contact, just passing on instructions from HQ." It was an outright lie, but the goal was to protect Andy at any costs.

"Call it whatever you want, but there's clearly something between you two." Brennan smiled to himself. He knew what game Swarek was playing. He would have played it the same way. In many ways, they weren't that different – both were honorable men who were good at their jobs despite choosing to stand on opposite sides of the law. He could call a spade a spade over and over again, but the conversation wasn't going progress beyond where it was unless he changed his tactics. "But I guess that doesn't really matter now, does it?" Brennan said plainly.

The coldness of Brennan's response sent a chill up Sam's spine. Brennan knew the truth and whether or not Sam owned up to it, it was working in opponent's favor. His only thought now was how to save his partner, knowing Brennan's tenacity and panache for violence.

Sam stood silent for a moment. Not sure what to say. The CSI team continued to comb through Andy's apartment with no success. Brennan had been there. There was no was no denying that. And Andy hadn't left any clues, although he was sure it wasn't for a lack of trying. Brennan had probably caught her by surprise, her defenses down in her own space and her mind spinning over her recent escapades with Sam. Her apartment was a dead end. Hoping that the team back at the precinct was having better luck, there was only one question left to ask.

"You know me well enough to know how this one is going to end." Sam stated clearly and without sentiment. "So what do you want Brennan? Do you want this to end with you in a jail cell or a box? The choice is yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam had been true to his word. He'd given Brennan a choice – jail or death. In the end, Brennan had chosen jail. In the end, Brennan proved to be human. In pealing back the layers, Brennan revealed something far greater than revenge – a heart. It was the same heart that had allowed him to fall in love in the first place – and that had brought him to this breaking point.

While he hadn't given up without a fight, the dance had ended quickly and succinctly. Their plan fell into motion almost instantaneously once Dov uncovered a remote property that had belonged to Brennan late wife – a likely hiding place. From there, Sam concocted a plan and the team swiftly moved in. The two sides exchanged gun fire, but when faced with the choice to seek revenge or die, both Brennan and Sam sought higher ground. Both men of honor – both men propelled by their passion for the woman they loved.

In the end, Brennan's broken heart proved to be Andy's salvation and when faced with the choice of fulfilling his revenge or dying, love won out. He'd seen the passion between Andy and Sam. He didn't know the night at the Alpine had been their undoing, when they'd first let the sparks fly and their true feelings surface, but he knew there was magic there. Something authentic and sincere, much like what he and his wife had shared, and deep down, he knew they could be his absolution if not in front of a jury, then before God.

When the SWAT team broke through the doors, Sam was calling the shots. A shouting match with Frank had proved unsuccessful on the white shirt's part. There was nothing that was going to keep Sam from Andy, and Frank knew it was smarter to have him leading the charge then going rogue and then the risk of putting lives on the line. Sam had made it clear from the start that Brennan was his, and true to his word, he was the one who put it all out there to bring the villain to justice.

The team had moved rapidly and strategically through the house, clearing one room at a time, finding Andy and Brennan in the back of house in what could only be described as a service room or storage space. Brennan had been prepared, gun in hand.

Shots immediately rang out, Brennan stood his ground; however, after a quick exchange of gun fire; the team found Andy alone. She was tied to a chair weak and bloody. Her arms and legs covered with bruises. Brennan had beaten her, cut her and poured water down her throat, all in his desperate mission to avenge his wife and daughter.

Either in a twist of fate or of heart, Brennan hadn't used her as a shield or as an instrument to escape. He knew that wasn't the answer. His only success would to be in leaving the spoils of war behind and when Sam and the team finally reached her; Brennan was nowhere to be found. He had escaped through the back of the house, leaving Andy behind – a strategic move, hoping she'd be a distraction buying him much needed time.

Her face and body badly swollen and bruised, all Sam wanted to do was throw his arms around Andy and soothe her pain. To kiss away the past, the heartache and the nightmares that were sure to come, and move forward and begin their much awaited life together. But after locking eyes with Andy, despite her weakened state and her shivering body, he knew she was sending him a message, begging him to finish the job and bring this man, her capturer, to justice.

Thankfully, through the last many hours and days, Sam had gotten inside Brennan's head. He knew the man was motivated by two things: power and love, and both in a time of desperation evoked the deepest of emotions – revenge.

Sam knew revenge was at Brennan's core. His wife and daughter, the only two things in his life of any value, had been violently extracted from him. They were his soul and ultimately the root of Andy's kidnapping. And while inhuman acts where his impetus and the love in his heart pure, his actions against Andy were unjust.

To Sam's surprise, the hunt finished before it ever started. He found Brennan sitting on the lanai, a gun aimlessly resting on the table in front of him and with his hands at a lost as what to do next, his mind almost in a trance. The man who was once a leader, who ruled with a compassionate yet iron fist, was now alone and waiting for the evitable.

A wave of discontent ran through Sam, not knowing how to play his next move. Was it a trap? Was Brennan just luring him in? Or had his mind escaped to a new place, possibly seeking counsel from a higher being as he waited his fate?

In the back of his mind, Sam could see Andy and the hurt in her eyes when they found her. Brennan had been cruel and unjust, and like his foe, Sam wanted to shower Brennan with his rage and seek revenge – he wanted to impart a sample of the pain Andy endured.

Andy represented all that Sam ever wanted in his life. She embodied his escape from his youth and his success all in one. Sam, a poor kid, wanted an adult life very different from his childhood. Growing up as a Swarek meant growing up in the projects with little food on the table. The Academy had changed that course from repeating itself. He wasn't a man of means – detectives only made marginally more than a street cop – but he was a man of honor with a clear path. And with Andy, he could see the dreams of suburbia within his reach. But for now, the battle lines were drawn and here he stood face-to-face with evil.

Not sure of his next move, Sam spoke from his heart. "You know me well enough to know how this one is going to end." Sam stated clearly and without sentiment. Brennan was sat still, clearly lost in his thoughts and emotions. "So what do you want Brennan? Do you want this to end with you in a jail cell or a box? The choice is yours."

Sam stood patiently, waiting for Brennan to react, knowing the man before him was unpredictable and dangerous. It was a cold night and the air was bitter as the minutes ticked away as though they were hours. And just as Sam was about to give up hope, Brennan did the unexpected. He pushed the gun across the table in Sam's direction and sat back in his chair.

"Detective …" Brennan began. "Have you ever cared about anything so much that you'd do anything to protect it?" He asked. The irony of his question was not lost on Sam.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said softly, but with confidence as he thought of Andy, likely sitting in the back of a squad car or worse, on an ambulance gurney.

"Then I need your help." He paused as thought he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "I'll turn myself in …" Brennan continued, gradually looking up, locking eyes with Sam. "But promise me, that you and that girl of yours in there will finish what I started. That you find that son of a bitch you murdered my family." He paused for a moment, and then stoically continued. "Will you do that … for my wife and little girl?"

And in that moment, Sam recognized the humanity of it all and the irresistible power of love. Yes, Brennan was a drug dealer and guilty of numerous elicit crimes. Yes, he's been wrong to take Andy and torture her as he had, but his motives, not his actions, were pure and despite the rest, Sam honored Brennan's wish, because in the end, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't have done the same thing if the tables were turn. Brennan hadn't done what he'd done because of prior crimes. His revenge had been motivated by the truest of intentions – love.

Finally seeing the true man in both Brennan and himself, Sam answered the only way he could – with a sincere promise. "We'll find out what happened." He paused. "I give you my word."

The End

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is how I envisioned this story ending. But it feels like it has come full circle. Thank you for reading and for your patience as I struggled to find a fitting end to this tale, this character study of Sam and Brennan. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think and if you want a sequel.**


End file.
